


Blur

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ has a panic attack in the office late at night.





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked by to write this by Chrisrita so I did! I hope you enjoy it!

Once again the BAU team was staying late at the office. The paperwork was more than any of them had ever seen it. The team hadn’t been paying attention to it when Barnes was around, but now she was gone and the team knew they all needed to get down to business. They were all working away, expect JJ. 

JJ sat at her desk. Everything was blurry and she was shaking hard. Maybe nothing was blurry. Maybe it just seemed like it because she was shaking so hard. Deep down she knows that she’s at work and safe, but it feels like she’s there. She can smell Matt Cruz’s blood drying to the unforgiving concrete that injuries her knees each time they drop her from the chains. She’s shivering from the ice cold water that keeps being sprayed on her. It hurts to breathe.

Everything hurts. 

She hears someone approaching her and saying something, but she can’t make anything out. The closer they get the more paralyzed she becomes. JJ’s muscles tense. Her breathing is ragged. Her surroundings blur together until it looks like she’s in a cartoon.

“AH!” JJ screams when a hand touches her shoulder. She lands on the floor. The person is grabbing her. She tries to fight against them, but the person is stronger than her. 

“JJ. JJ, it’s okay. Sh, you’re okay.” Matt? Matt Simmons? What’s he doing here? “JJ, what are five things you can see?” JJ has no idea what’s happening now. “Say out loud five things you can see.”

JJ opens her eyes. Her vision is too blurry still. “I, I can, can’t see.” 

“Yes, you can. Try again and take as much time as you need.” His voice is gentle. 

JJ decides to try for Matt, though she’s still not sure why he’s here. She opens her eyes. “I see carpet, uh and my chair.” Things were coming into focus. This wasn’t a basement, right? 

“Three more things.” He instructs. 

“My wedding ring.” That was her biggest anchor. “Um, I can see my desk and hands. They aren’t in chains. My hands are free.” JJ begins to be able to breathe easier. 

“Good job, JJ.” He made her then name four things she could feel (the rough carpet, the metal on of her desk touching her ankle, his shoulder against her cheek, and her chest moving) three things she could hear (typing, heels clicking against the floor, and a plane outside) and two things she could smell (coffee from the kitchen and Tara’s perfume). “Okay, what’s one thing you can taste.” 

JJ had her full weight on him by that point and was exhausted. “Tears. I can taste my tears.” 

He rubs her arm. “Good job, JJ.” 

“Thanks.” She tells him. 

“It’s no problem. That was a grounding technique. It helps people realize where they are and it calms you down by distracting your mind. I’ll send it to Will if you want.” 

“That would be great.” She pulls away. Matt gets up then helps her up. 

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, but is everything okay?” 

She shrugs. “I’m fine. Just four years since the anniversary of my kidnapping, which you must know about. It was quite the scandal.” 

“I’ve heard things about it, but I don’t know everything. Which I don’t need to, but I am giving you a ride home now.” 

JJ smiles at him again. Then turns to see her team looking worriedly at her. “Guys, I’m fine. I just need some sleep and time at home.” 

“JJ, take a week off.” JJ turns behind her to see Emily standing on the stairs. “It’ll do you good.” 

JJ knows better than to fight with Emily and after all the things she’s been through with Barnes a week off didn’t sound too bad. “Okay, see you guys next week.” 

JJ thought she was over this. Everytime she thinks it’s over something happens. She gets triggered by little things. At least she has her family and her team.


End file.
